The Baths
The Baths is the fourth level in Orcs Must Die!. The Wind Belt is introduced here. Stage Description This stage is divided in half: first half is a large square area with the Door at its north, the second circles a wide rectangle and leads to the rift itself. The junction narrows down to a three square wide path. There are acid baths to your left and right. Waves Enemies Encountered: Orc Warriors and Crossbow Orcs Wave 1 10 Orc Warriors 10 Orc Warriors 15 Orc Warriors Wave 2 5 Orc Warriors + 4 Crossbow Orcs 5 Orc Warriors + 4 Crossbow Orcs 5 Orc Warriors + 4 Crossbow Orcs Wave 3 15 Orc Warriors + 4 Crossbow Orcs 1 Gnoll Hunter(Nightmare only) 12 Orc Warriors + 6 Crossbow Orcs Go Break Wave 4 15 Orc Warriors 15 Orc Warriors Wave 5 8 Crossbow Orcs 1 Gnoll Hunter(Nightmare only) 12 Crossbow Orcs Wave 6 8 Crossbow Orcs 15 Orc Warriors 10 Crossbow Orcs 15 Orc Warriors Walkthrough (War Mage) Pick Crossbow, Blade Staff, Spike Trap, Tar Trap, Arrow Wall and Wind Belt Place three Tar Traps at the junction and four spike traps right off the gate. The spikes will ensure that the Crossbow Orcs are forced to move, giving you more chance at sniping them with your crossbow. Experiment with blowing orcs into the Acid Baths with the wind belt's primary function but make sure to protect your junction point: if the orcs get stuck in the tar traps, that's your cue to get in there and strike 'em with your blade staff! Add two Arrow Walls on the north wall besides the gate, then two more arrow walls facing them at the junction: the orcs have a tendency to stray towards the sides of the map and this will help greatly. Add more spike traps as you get more money. Check your mini-map to make sure where your orcs are. They're the red dots on the map. Orcs should not be crossing into the second half of the map at any time. Walkthrough (Nightmare) Pick Crossbow, Wind Belt, Blade Staff, Ice Amulet, Lightning Ring, Barricade, Grinder, Arrow Wall, Elf Archer and Coin Forge Basically, you'll want to start off with two barricades and a grinder trap at the junction, then rush to the front and unleash a lightning storm. Start each and every wave with a lightning storm. Save the coin forge for wave 2: between the two Gnoll Hunters and all the strict resource management, now isn't the time. Simply concentrate on buffeting the Gnoll Hunters together and freezing them two at a time, shattering afterwards with the Bladestaff. Add two coinforges and a second grinder besides the first, then extend the barricade by one square so as to ensure mobs fall into the grinders. Between waves, place Arrow Walls besides the gate and facing them at the junction. Use the Knowledge Weaver first for the Skull Anatomy and the Spell Magnification upgrade, but quickly get the Fleet of Foot and Friends in Need upgrade as well: you'll doubtlessly get hit by the multiple orc crossbows and having an archer behind a barricade will serve both as added fire and a close heal point. Pick off Crossbow Orcs with the lightning bolt and blow away the orcs whenever your grinders jam up. Soundtrack Setting Up: Lil Monster Battle Track: Bar Fight Category:Orcs Must Die!